Wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: di Req oleh Naomi shirogane dari Face book, Tepat di belakangnya anak perempuan berambut biru dengan seragam sekolah seperti anak anak perempuan lainnya. Matanya yang abu abu itu membuat aku terpesona. NaotoXSouji One Shoth AU version


**Direquest ama Naomi di Face book, sudah saya bikin sebisa saya ^^ enjoy !**

_ketika kau lewat di tempat ku berdiri  
kedua mata ini tak berkedip menatapi  
pesona indah wajahmu mampu mengalihkan duniaku  
tak henti membayangkanmu terganggu oleh cantikmu_

seperti biasa, aku berjalan di koridor sekolah. Aku berjalan dengan pandangan kosong seperti nggak ada apa apa didepan. Kemudian aku berhenti berjalan ketika seseorang memanggil nama ku.

" SOUJI !!!!!"

" eh, Yousuke ada apa ?" tanyaku sambil menatap sahabatku yang narsis bernama Yousuke.

" er… gini, kamu udah tau soal anak baru yang namanya Naoto ? gila dia cantik banget !" kata Yousuke dengan mata berbinar binar dan membuat ku 100 % sweatdrop melihatnya.

Aku pun menarik napasku dan mengibaskan rambut abu abu ku dengan gaya yang anak anak perempuan anggap cool sebelum aku membalas kalimat Yousuke. Tepat di belakangnya anak perempuan berambut biru dengan seragam sekolah seperti anak anak perempuan lainnya. Matanya yang abu abu itu membuat aku terpesona. Mataku mulai tertuju pada gadis berambut biru itu yang perlahan lahan seperti menatapku dengan mata abu abunya dan tersenyum.

" Souji ? SOUJI ???"

Aku tak mersespon kalimat yang Yousuke ucapkan. Gadis itu pun mulai pergi bersama anak popular disekolah Rise Kujikawa. Mereka berdua kemudian turun dari tangga, kemudian Yousuke memukul bahuku.

" SOUJI SETA ! lu nggak apa apa kan ?" Tanya Yousuke

" nggak apa apa…" kataku sambil mengosok mataku menganggap jika itu nggak nyata. Ada apa ? "

" jadi mau ngomongin soal naoto ?" Tanya Yousuke semangat sekali ketika mengatakan nama seorang gadis yang baru disekolahku.

" nggak ah, lu kan udah punya Chie ! bye !" jawab ku yang langsung masuk kedalam kelas agar bisa membayangkan gadis cantik berambut biru dengan mata abu abu yang tadi.

_tujuh hari dalam seminggu  
hidup penuh warna ku coba mendekatimu  
memberi tanda cinta  
engkau wanita tercantikku yang pernah ku temukan  
wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku_

entah kenapa belakangan ini aku sering saja berdiri disebelah kelas 10-1. kadang kadang enam hari dalam seminggu aku selalu saja melihat gadis itu keluar dari kelas ini. Aku menduga jika gadis berambut biru itu adalah satu murid disekolah ini. Memang, sejak aku sadar jika gadis itu dari kelas ini aku selalu saja menunggu sampai gadis itu keluar bersama idola terkenal di kota Inaba. Dia selalu saja tersenyum malu padaku, sebenarnya aku dari dulu mencoba untuk mendekatinya tapi aku teralu malu.

Hari ini, dia keluar lagi bersama Rise. Entah kenapa, Rise tiba tiba membisikan sesuatu ke telinga gadis itu yang membuat dia kaget. Rise kemudian mendorong gadis itu kearahku sambil tersenyum nakal. Kemudian Rise pun pergi bersama seorang anak pria yang kalo tidak salah bernama Kanji Tatsumi.

" er… maaf.."

" ahahaha… nggak apa apa kok…, nama kamu siapa ? aku Souji seta kelas 11-2!" kata kun memberanikan diri ketika menatapnya yang berwajah merah itu.

" Naoto, Naoto shirogane… er… maaf… aku permisi dulu Senpai…" kata gadis yang ternyata bernama Naoto itu kabur dari hadapanku.

Aku sebenarnya berusaha untuk menghentikannya, tapi apa daya aku teralu malu untuk mengatakan itu. Aku hanya diam dan menarik napas dan lalu pergi dari situ menuju kelasku kembali. Ketika aku melihat kearahnya, Naoto yang berlari itupun mencuri pandangannya kebelakang untuk menatapku sambil tersenyum.

_Hey hey heee pesonamu  
dan wajahmu mengalihkanku pesona indah wajahmu mampu mengalihkan duniaku  
tak henti membayangkanmu terganggu oleh cantikmu_

sekali lagi, aku melamun di tempat dudukku. Aku benar benar tidak bisa lupa dengan pesona kecantikan Naoto yang selalu saja memberiku bayangan di setiap lamunanku. Aku selalu saja melamunkan dirinya yang tersenyum padaku, mata abu abunya menatapku dengan tatapan yang lembut.

" SOUJI SETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa" teriak Yousuke penuh emosi.

" apa ?"

" kamu kenapa sih ? dari tadi melamun terus ketika berkenalan dengan Naoto dua hari yang lalu ?" Tanya Yousuke masih penuh dengan emosi.

" nggak apa apa… kenapa ? "

" soalnya lu ngelamun terus, jangan jangan lu ada apa apa nya lagi ama Naoto.." kata Yousuke memberikan tatapan seperti seolah predator mendapatkan mangsanya.

" ya nggak lah ! masa gua kaya lu ? seorang cowok yang nggak pernah mengakui kalo Chie adalah cinta mu ?" oloku pada Yousuke yang lantas membuat wajahnya merah.

" hey, hey, hey…. Jangan omongin soal itu lagi !" kata Yousuke sambil mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang merah.

" kalo gitu nggak usah ganguin gua dong…" kata ku sambil berpura pura membaca buku.

Tiba tiba aja aku pun melamun lagi soal Naoto, lagi dan lagi dan lagi… aku benar benar tak bsia melupakan wajahnya yang luar biasa cantik bagaikan malaikat….

_tujuh hari dalam seminggu  
hidup penuh warna ku coba mendekatimu  
memberi tanda cinta  
engkau wanita tercantikku yang pernah ku temukan  
wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku_

sebelum aku menjadi gila, aku pun mulai memikirkan cara agar bisa mendekati Naoto. Aku pun mulai mengambil pensil dan kertas yang ada di meja belajarku dan mulai menulis sebuah surat.

_Dear Naoto_,

_Untuk jujur, sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu di koridor kelas 2, dua hari yang lalu. Kau selalu saja menjadi bayang bayang di setiap lamunanku, entah sihir apa yang telah kau berikan padaku. Sekarang, aku menulis surat ini untuk mengatakan sebuah perasaan yang kupedam sejak kita pertama kali bertemu dengan mu di Lobi depan kelasku dua hari yang lalu, Jika aku…aku… sangat menyukaimu, aku menyukai mu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku teralu malu untuk mengatakannya, karena aku tau jika aku cuman anak pengusaha biasa bukan sepertimu dari keluarga Shirogane yang terkenal akan otak mereka yang super pintar di Inaba. Kau benar benar telah __**mengalihkan dunia ku**__ ke dunia yang di penuhi oleh dirimu_

_Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, pengemar rahasiamu_

_SS _

Keesokan harinya, aku pun berjalan menuju loker Naoto dan mulai menyelipkan surat itu ke lokernya. Kemudian akupun berlari pergi sembunyi untuk melihat apakah dia benar benar membacanya ataupun tidak. Ketika ia datang, ia mulai mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Ia tersenyum sebentar dan memasukkan surat itu ke dalam tasnya dan kemudian menuju kelasnya.

_hidupku penuh warna  
ku selalu mendekatimu memberi tanda cinta hooo ooo.. engkau wanita tercantikku yang pernah ku temukan  
wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku_

Ketika jam istrahat, aku melihat Chie dan Yousuke yang pergi keluar kelas bersamaan sambil gandengan tangan menikmati masa pacaran dengan senyuman dibibir mereka. Aku hanya tersenyum saja, aku pun menyusun alat tulis serta buku buku kedalam tasku dan mulai berjalan keluar. Kemudian, secara tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang yaitu Naoto..

" ah, Naoto kamu tidak apa apa ?" Tanya ku sambil membantunya berdiri.

Dia tidak menjawab tapi dengan senyuman dia mengajakku ke loteng sekolah dan memberikan sebuah kertas.

_Dear Souji-senpai,_

_Sejak aku melihatmu dua hari yang lalu juga telah mengalihkan duniaku ke dunia yang dipenuhi oleh dirimu dengan senyuman serta tatapan matamu yang indah itu. Sebelum aku jadi gila dan depresi aku akan membalas suratmu yang tadi… jika aku juga sangat menyukaimu…_

_Terima kasih sudah membaca, orang yang kau gemari secara rahasia,_

_NS _

Wajah bodohku mulai menatap dirinya, ia hanya tersenyum memberi isyarat jika surat itu benar benar dari dirinya. Kemudian aku pun berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluknya sambil tersenyum..

" aku suka dengan kamu…"

" aku juga…" balas Naoto sambil tersenyum

_mengalihkan duniaku  
mengalihkan duniaku  
mengalihkan duniaku_

**END**

**Enjoy^^**


End file.
